


Day 2: Dream Pack Ronan

by GlitteryChild



Series: Rovinsky week [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M, Minor Skov, Minor Swan, Rovinsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryChild/pseuds/GlitteryChild
Summary: He doesn’t know why he ended up at Kavinskys. But he did. And the rest of K’s little gang showed up. All having either enough alcohol or drugs to go around, many times. Gansey had told him to stay away from K, but that made it so much more attractive.





	Day 2: Dream Pack Ronan

He doesn’t know why he ended up at Kavinskys. But he did. And the rest of K’s little gang showed up. All having either enough alcohol or drugs to go around, many times. Gansey had told him to stay away from K, but that made it so much more attractive. The alcohol was fine, but the drugs didn’t interest him. He drinks, standing by one of the doors leading outside. Watches as the other people drink, do drugs and dance. Girls with skirts riding higher with each sway of their hips. Boys moving in closer, a feral look in their eyes. Eventually, quite a few pair off and leave the room. Ronan watches them walk away before looking back to the stereo, sees K with two boys. One’s Swan and the other one’s Skov. The three of them stares at Ronan. He recognizes the feral look in their eyes.

Ronan lies with his head on K’s lap. Buzzed and high out of his mind. The party had wound down when people had started pairing off into twos, or threes, and left. Now it was just Ronan, K and his squad. K had disappeared for a moment but when he came back he walked up to Ronan and offered him a joint. “Dream weed, Lynch”, K had said and Ronan had looked at him with a skeptical look. K had shrugged and lit the joint for himself. Ronan had watched the way K’s lips looked when he inhaled and eventually they locked eyes. Understood each other. Kissed each other. The kiss was as K tended to do most things: baring his teeth, splitting lips and roughing the other person up. Whether it was fighting, kissing or having sex, it was the violence that gave him pleasure, Ronan knew this and had to admit it did the same for him. They kissed and Ronan got high.

So, here he is: his head in K’s lap while K smokes more of the dream weed. Swan and Skov are watching them from the couch on the other side of the table. It’s just the four of them left and Ronan starts to tingle when he sees Swan moving his hand over Skov’s thigh. He notices that K notices because he shifts in his seat. Ronan and K watches as Swan manages to get his hand down Skov’s pants while not breaking eye contact with K. Ronan feels K let out a rough breath and he feels a rush of jealousy. Why is he jealous? K’s not his, not even close. He does, however feel like he has something to prove and he blames the dream weed when he rolls down to the floor and moves over to sit back on his heels between K’s legs. K looks down and meets his eyes with confusion, which quickly turns to arousal. So, Ronan managed to break the eye contact with K and Swan, but now he needs to keep the attention. The noises he hears from behind his back and the way K shifts his gaze between Ronan and the others makes him act. He roughly pulls the pants of K. Normally; he would take off the underwear too, but since K is such an attentionwhore, he mostly goes commando. This time is no exception.

-

When Ronan wakes up, it’s purple. Neon lights line the walls and he’s on a couch. Everything feels raw, like every last nerve is on fire. His head’s pounding, ass and throat sore while his legs are aching in a way that comes from too much time in uncomfortable positions. A door opens on the other side of the room and Kavinsky steps in. He looks dead in the purple neon light. His face and chest look hollow, like he’s about to fall into pieces any second. Ronan doesn’t doubt that his legs look the same, only now they are covered by a pair of jeans tied together with a shoelace, improvising as a belt. K grins as he walks over to where Ronan is planted on the couch. ”Welcome to the dream pack, baby”, K says and sits down on Ronan’s stomach, straddling his hips. ”Man, I’ve never seen anyone so eager for a gangbang before. I mean, Skov was really, and I mean really against anything up his ass, while Swan didn’t want anything in his mouth”. K uses his hands to make his point clear and grips Ronan’s throat. Ronan doesn’t struggle. Body too sore, mind not quite there but he doesn’t care either. ”But you”, K whispers. ”You took everything I gave, and holy hell did you give back”, he continues while tightening his grip. Ronan gasps. ”The boys and I are very impressed, you know. You might actually get invited back”. Ronan cocks an eyebrow and K grips tighter. ”You’d like that, wouldn’t you? All of us taking turns? Ending up in my bed at the end of the night? Yeah, I thought so”, K finishes and Ronan’s eyes roll back into his skull. K lets go of his grip and stands up. ”You’ve slept for long enough, shitbag”, K says and slaps Ronan’s knee. ”Lets go for a drive.”


End file.
